Revenge Of The Jedi
by Noggins
Summary: Sequel to "The Empire Strikes" - the events of ROTJ if Luke had been killed by Vader on Bespin...
1. Infiltration

Title: Revenge of the Jedi, Chapter One  
  
Author: Jonathan Evans  
  
Author email: noggins@ic24.net  
  
Summary: Sequel to my original story "The Empire Strikes, an alternate ending to The Empire Strikes Back. This may not make much sense if you haven't read the original so I highly recommend it...  
  
Special Thanks: to everyone who's commented on all of my fan fiction so far. It's great to know I've got an audience! Special thanks to those who commented on the original story to which this is a sequel including Candie K and Kittenmommy who proposed the question as to who Vader was - something which will be explained by the end of the story...  
Plus, thanks to Bill Hays who's 1980 article for Fantastic Films, "Speculation Concerning The Future History of the Continuing Star Wars Saga" played an important part in the writing of this story.  
And of course, thanks to Lawrence Kasdan and George Lucas who's script I have taken segments of and altered slightly to suit the story. For more info see disclaimer below:  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything and I'm not making any money off of this nor do I intend to (I'd like to but that's not the point). You can distribute this freely provided that it's complete with this disclaimer.  
  
REVENGE OF THE JEDI  
CHAPTER ONE  
By Jonathan Evans  
  
The massive durasteel doorway that covered the entrance to the  
Tatooine palace of Hutt crime lord Jabba Desilijic Tiure was  
designed to keep unwanted visitors out and those who were working  
for him locked in where they could not betray him. It had been a  
long time since anyone had dared break into his almost sacred  
chamber but, it seemed, today was a good day to try.  
  
A blast rendered the robotic eye guarding the entrance off and  
the door slid open. A figure decked on armour and carrying a  
long range hunting blaster entered. At its side was a smaller  
pistol, still smoking from the shot that had just rendered the  
most advanced security system useless.  
  
Before the figure could step any further two Gamorreans quickly  
blocked its entrance. They snorted loudly and snot dribbled from  
their green snouts. The creature had no time for the unintelligent  
banter and tried to walk on. They pointed vibro-blades at its chest  
and called out even louder.  
  
Without a warning the first Gamorrean received a blow to the head  
from the and of the rifle. The second realised what was happening  
and tried to call out for help but ended up with its head  
smashed against the stone wall by a large furry hand. Once both  
were out cold, the armoured creature and its Wookie companion continued  
to walk towards the throneroom, the heart of Jabba's Palace.  
  
The room was ablaze with action. Exotic alien dancers were  
moving their bodies to the rhythm of the music that the in-house  
band was playing while Jabba and his minions watched and ogled their  
bodies of varying shapes and sizes. No one noticed the two new  
creatures enter. The one in armour called out and the music  
stopped. Jabba eyed the two up while the golden protocol droid  
standing next to him stood nervously.  
  
Bib Fortuna, Jabba's Twi'Lek aide took his place next to his  
disgusting master, and whispered into his ear, pointing at the  
bounty hunter and the Wookie, now wearing binders. Jabba  
listened intently, then the bounty hunter bowed before the gangster  
and finally spoke a greeting in a strange, electronically processed  
tongue Jabba recognised as Ubese.  
  
"Zeebus, Zorbo" it said.  
Jabba smiled, a smile that appeared as a large crack covering his  
mucus covered face. At last he had the mighty Chewbacca to add to  
his collection of insubordinate smugglers. The droid next to him  
translated all that he said as he offered twenty five thousand  
credits for this ultimate prize.  
  
The events that happened next occured so fast no one barely  
remembered what was going on. The bounty hunter pulled out a  
thermal detonator and everyone dived for cover. Finally, after  
some coaxing, Jabba the Hutt agreed to the much higher bounty that  
was being offered on the Wookie, the infamous Chewbacca and  
welcomed the hunter into his midst.  
  
Chewbacca growled as he was taken away by a series of Weequay  
guards. The hunter looked at him as he was dragged away from  
sight, down a long corridor hidden by grimy curtains that  
probably hadn't been cleaned in over a hundred years.  
  
The raucous crowd of monsters erupted in a symphony of cheers and  
applause as the party returns to its full noisy pitch. The band started  
up again and dancing girls took the center of the floor, to the hoots  
of the loudly appreciative creatures.  
  
The bounty hunter leaned against a column with gunfighter cool  
and surveyed the scene, its gaze stopping only when it connects with  
a glare from across the room. Boba Fett, the most famous hunter  
in the galaxy, watched the new arrival carefully, suspisciously. The  
armoured figure shifted slightly, cradling its weapon closer. Boba  
Fett shifted with equally ominous arrogance.  
  
*********  
  
Soon the party was over. Only several comatose aliens lay around  
the throne room, snoring loudly from the effects of the alcohol  
they had taken in during the night and probably most of the day  
too. They were true drink warlords.  
  
A shadowy figure moved stealthily among the columns at the perimeter  
of the room. It picked its way carefully through the creatures and  
debris to finally reach its destination - a large slab of frozen  
carbonite, carefully balanced against the wall. A human face  
showing extreme pain seemed to pop out of it but it too was trapped  
in the ice cold block.  
  
The bounty hunter activated a series of switches and, after one  
last, hesitant look at the human inside, slid the decarbonization  
lever. The case began to emit a sound as the hard shell covering the  
contours of the human's face began to melt away. The bounty hunter  
watched as the body was freed of its metallic coat and his forearms  
and hands, previously raised in reflexive protest, dropped slackly  
to his side. His face muscles relax from their mask of horror.  
  
He fell to the floor but the bounty hunter caught him. He seemed  
dead but after a close inspection it appeared he was breathing if  
only lightly. He suddenly fell into a fit of coughing but was  
comforted by his new found companion.  
"Just relax," he was told. "You're free of the carbonite."  
Han Solo, infamous smuggler and all round scoundrel was almost  
in a newborn state. His face was filled with fear of a world he  
didn't seem to recognise.  
  
"Shhh... You have hibernation sickness. You may not be able to  
see but your eyesight will return in time."  
Han touched his face then waved his hands in front of his eyes but  
to no avail. He frowned. A smell wafted into his nostrils. Damp and  
stale yet oddly familiar. He recognised this place.  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
"Jabba's Palace."  
Han couldn't believe his luck. When he had been frozen he honestly  
believed he'd see the galaxy again but here it was, even if it was  
a big dark blur. Who would have risked coming here to rescue him?  
"Who are you?"  
  
The bounty hunter reached up and lifted the helmet from its head,  
revealing the beautiful face of Princess Leia Organa.  
"Someone who loves you," she replied.  
"Leia!"  
She helped Han to his feet carefully.  
"We've gotta get you outta here!"  
  
As Leia helped her weakened lover to stand up, the relative quiet  
was pierced by an obscene Huttese cackle from the other side of  
the alcove. It was a cackle that Han remembered all too well and  
wished he didn't. The curtain on the far side of the alcove opened,  
revealing Jabba the Hutt, surrounded by Bib Fortuna and other aliens.  
He laughed again, and his gross cronies joined in a cacophony of  
alien glee.  
  
Han tried desperately to make his escuses to the old crime lord  
but nothing seemed to work.  
"It's too late for that, Solo." Jabba laughed. "You may have been  
a good smuggler, but now you're Bantha fodder."  
He was dragged away by a series of alien guards while Leia was  
shoved before Jabba. She cringed as he mocked her defiance and  
soon she too was dragged away. While she was been manhandled away  
she looked at the bounty hunter who would have been her adopted  
persona's rival. Boba Fett just stared back but Leia saw something  
in his eyes that seemed strangely familiar but she couldn't work  
out how.  
  
*********  
  
The two Weequay pushed Leia into a small, filth-ridden cell and  
forcebly ripped the armour she was wearing from her body, leaving  
her naked and alone standing in the middle of the room. They threw  
a skimpy dancers outfit made from cheap metals to the ground. As  
she scrambled to pick them up one of the aliens zapped her with an  
electropole. She fell to the floor with the shock and it took her  
several seconds to recover.  
  
The leathery skinned duo laughed as Leia struggled to fit the far  
to small bikini on, discussing in a strange language what they   
thought of human females. Once the dressing was complete they walked  
out and locked the cell door.  
  
The beautiful princess fell to her hands and knees and began to  
week tears of both anger and sorrow. Things would have been so  
different if Luke had been alive. If he hadn't been so foolish  
and tried to take on Vader. It was an impossible task. The Sith  
Lord was pure evil and there was no way a mere Jedi apprentice  
could have beaten him. She cursed Luke under her breath but quickly  
retracted her words as she realised he had done all he could to  
help her.  
  
Leia pulled herself to her feet and punched the wall with all her  
might but it only resulted in several broken knuckles. She rested  
her head on the cold stone and cringed due to the physical and  
emotional pain.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud blast followed by another. The princess  
turned to see the cell door being opened and the helmeted face of  
Boba Fett standing in the way to freedom.  
"Come with me..." he said.  
"Why?"  
"Because you're needed to save the galaxy."  
"What...?"  
"Just follow me!" he continued, this time more agitated.  
  
Leia obeyed. This was the only way out and she had to take it.  
Once they were in the cell hallway, Fett pulled at her arm to  
get her to come with him towards the throneroom.  
"Han! We have to rescue Han!"  
"There's no time for that," Fett replied.  
"There has to be. Why rescue me and not him?"  
"His irrelevant to our cause. He's served his purpose."  
"Not in my life he hasn't" Leia retorted. "He's coming or I'm  
not."  
  
The bounty hunter admitted defeat. He nodded silently and they made  
their way down to another cell where a pitiful growling was coming  
from. Leia pointed to the door and Fett blasted it open. Chewbacca  
emerged, helping Han, still weak from his time in carbonite, to walk.  
There was a sad, disbelieving expression on his face.  
"Luke..." he said. "Is it - is it true about Luke?"  
Leia nodded but realised Han could not see this in his blindness. She  
realised she'd have to say the words for the first time.  
"Yes," she replied, her voice croaky from the difficulty to get  
the words out. "Vader killed him on Bespin."  
Both Leia and Fett noticed a tear emerging from Han's eye but he  
wiped it away in the hopes that no one had seen it.  
"Let's go," he said with a slight sniff.  
  
*********  
  
As the group got to the throneroom they noticed not much had changed  
since the aftermath of the party. Many aliens who had missed the  
capture of Leia were still asleep on the floor and even Jabba himself  
was now unable to wake up from his position on his throne.  
  
As Fett sneaked past the Hutt's tail carefully, he heard a voice  
that appeared to come from nowhere.  
"Oh, excuse me sir," See-Threepio said apologetically as he came  
from the shadows. "But where are you going? Master Jabba insisted  
that no one left the palace until the morning." His eyes soon  
caught Han, Leia and Chewie and his tone suddenly changed. "Oh!  
Mistress Leia! I did hope it was you. Although it is not in my  
right to say this since I am still the property of his Exhaltedness  
Jabba the Hutt but I do hope you will take me with you..."  
  
Leia smiled. "Of course, Threepio. Now quiet."  
"Oh!"  
With another member of their entourage, the escapees stepped closer  
to the exit. Han accidentally staggered over the snoozing body of  
a drunk Jawa but it didn't seem to notice. The smuggler breathed a  
sigh of relief and continued, this time with a little more help from  
Chewbacca.  
  
They finally made their way to the doorway out into the entrance  
passage when a short stubby droid stopped them.  
"Artoo Detoo," Threepio exclaimed. "You're joining us too thank the  
Maker!"  
Artoo gave several quiet chirps.  
"What do you mean, 'go back into the palace'. Are your logic circuits  
damaged?"  
The little droid bleeped again and his counterpart translated.  
"No, I do not belong to Jabba the Hutt. I am the property of Princess  
Leia Organa. I don't know what gibberish you are spouting but it is  
most definately not true."  
  
"His memory has been erased," Fett informed the others. For the first  
time Han recognised the voice of their new 'friend' but said nothing.  
They seemed to be in enough trouble as it was. And he was right. An  
arm came from Artoo's inner workings, holding a blaster.  
"I refuse to believe any of this rubbish. Now just come with us and..."  
A laser blast suddenly shot out, hitting Threepio in the head,  
destroying his memory and personality unit. The lifeless droid body  
fell to the floor with a loud clang as Artoo began to give out a loud  
alarm-like sound. The group looked around worriedly as a creature  
covered in armour similar to that of Jabba's guards appeared behind  
them with a blaster rifle in hand.  
"I have a bad feeling about this..." Han frowned.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	2. Escape

Title: Revenge of the Jedi, Chapter Two  
  
Author: Jonathan Evans  
  
Author email: noggins@ic24.net  
  
Summary: Continued from Chapter One. Han, Leia, Chewie and Boba Fett are about to escape Jabba's Palace when they encounter someone that may put an end to their plans...  
  
Special Thanks: to everyone who's commented on all of my fan fiction so far. It's great to know I've got an audience! Special thanks to those who commented on the original story to which this is a sequel including Candie K and Kittenmommy who proposed the question as to who Vader was - something which will be explained by the end of the story...  
Plus, thanks to Bill Hays who's 1980 article for Fantastic Films, "Speculation Concerning The Future History of the Continuing Star Wars Saga" played an important part in the writing of this story.  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything and I'm not making anymoney off of thi nor do I intend to (I'd like to but that's not the point). You can distribute this freely provided that it's complete with this disclaimer.  
  
REVENGE OF THE JEDI  
CHAPTER TWO  
By Jonathan Evans  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Han frowned as he turned to face  
their captor. He went to grab his blaster pistol but found it was  
missing. His memory was still slowly coming back but he vaguely  
remembered it being conviscated by Darth Vader back on Bespin when  
that scum Calrissian betrayed them. He cringed at the thought.  
  
Leia looked down at Threepio's body, damaged beyond repair from  
the blast he received from Artoo Detoo's new arsenal. She slowly  
turned around to see who was behind them, her hand ready, willing and  
able to draw the weapon at her side. Before she could Fett aimed  
his rifle at their captor's head.  
"You didn't see us."  
"Y'see, I was kinda hoping I did," was the reply as the visor of the  
helmet was pulled up to reveal the face of Lando Calrissian. "I was  
beginnin' to worry that you were gonna leave without me."  
"Lando!" Leia exclaimed and ran to hug their friend who had spent  
the last month in the Palace trying to earn the respect of Jabba  
and his minion's under the guise of a newly recruited guard.  
  
Before the princess could grab hold of him a blast came out. She  
jumped away in shock only to notice it hit Artoo through his  
chrome top rendering him as lifeless as his counterpart. Chewie  
growled at Lando.  
"He was about to fire on Leia..." Lando informed them. "It was the  
only thing I could do."  
They all turned to each other and nodded in agreement. So much had  
happened since Cloud City. They had all changed, affected by the  
loss of loved ones, some without any hope of bringing back. Drastic  
times called for drastic measures no matter how traumatic they were.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, an alarm called out. Many of the  
drunken aliens stirred, while Jabba opened his eyes instantly. He  
noticed the small group located near the entrance.  
"Guards! Guards!" he called out in Huttese. Before anyone could  
respond to his pleas, Boba Fett fired his rifle at a large outcropping  
of rock located above Jabba. At first nothing seemed to happen. The  
old Hutt saw who had taken the shot and called out to him.  
"Fett! You betray me!"  
"I don't betray, Jabba," he smirked. "I respond to my treatment. That's  
for not paying me..."  
  
Just as Jabba was about to reply, a massive rock cracked and fell from  
the wall, plummeting the short distance before crushing the crime  
lord under its weight, sending his slimy brown and green innards in  
all directions. There was silence. Lando turned to Leia.  
"I think its time we made an exit..."  
  
*********  
  
A ferocious sandstorm blocked their view as they made their way  
to the docking area on the edge of the Dune Sea. Leia, Fett, Han,  
Lando and Chewie emerged slowly from the veil of sand, pressing on  
against the wind.  
  
"I don't know," frowned Han. "All I can see is a lot of blowing sand!"  
"That's all any of us can see," Leia replied.  
"Then I guess I'm getting better."  
As soon as the group huddled under the bulk of the Falcon, the wind  
died down to something more describable as a severe weather condition.  
Chewbacca hit a switch, and the gang-plank lowered with a hum. Before  
they entered Han turned to Leia.  
"I can't believe what happened to Luke. I'm out of it for a while  
and everything seems to go wrong."  
"I'm sure he's in a better place... No. I know he is. Anywhere can  
be better than this."  
"I'm inclined to believe you," Han responded.  
  
Han turned to Fett and Lando, looking at them somewhat dubiously,  
obviously remembering his friend's betrayal and his enemies rivalry  
but also their subsequent aide.  
"Guess I owe you some thanks, too, Lando," he said with a slight smile.  
After a pause. "You too, I guess, Fett. But that don't mean I trust  
you"  
"I don't intend you to."  
Lando grimaced as he noticed another serious storm heading towards  
them. "Come on, let's get off this miserable dust ball."  
  
*********  
  
Many parsecs away a Super Star Destroyer and several ships of the  
Imperial Fleet rested in space above the half-completed Death Star  
and its green neighbor, Endor. Four squads of TIE fighters escorted  
an Imperial shuttle toward the Death Star.  
  
Inside the massive structure, thousands of Imperial troops in tight  
formation filled the mammoth docking bay. Darth Vader and an officer  
walked to the landing platform, where the shuttle came to rest. The  
shuttle's ramp lowered and the Emperor's Royal Guards come out and  
create a lethal perimeter. The assembled troops moved to rigid  
attention with a momentous snap.  
  
Emperor Palpatine, a rather small, shriveled old man emerged from the  
shuttle. His bent frame slowly made its way down the ramp with the  
aid of a gnarled cane. His face was shrouded and difficult to see,  
except for his piercing yellow eyes. Commander Jerjerrod and Darth  
Vader kneeled before him, the Supreme Ruler of the galaxy.  
  
"I am disappointed in you, my apprentice," he spoke through a  
cracked voice. "Skywalker would have been of much use to us yet  
you defied my orders and destroyed him."  
"I am sorry, my master," the Sith Lord pleaded. "You could not  
be turned. He was..."  
"He was weak! He had not been trained. You cut him down knowing  
he could not fight back." Palpatine signalled for Vader to stand and  
he obeyed. The old man continued. "Again you let your past haunt  
you. Anakin Skywalker is dead. You saw to that. Surely it would  
have been the greatest victory of all to corrupt his only son  
to the ways of the Dark Side."  
  
They began towards the metal doors and out of the docking bay.  
"I am sorry, my master."  
"Anakin was a threat to us but his son was not."  
"There is one more hope," Vader interrupted as politely as he  
could. He knew the emperor was more powerful than him and did  
not want to incur his wrath. Palpatine turned with a smile on his  
face.  
"And what is that, my apprentice?"  
"The sister. She still does not have the knowledge of her true  
inhetitence."  
"Yes, yes. You spoke of her many years ago but I thought it  
irrelevant since she did not have the power," the elder dark lord  
grinned. "But now we have a use for her. Your knowledge of the ways  
of the Jedi has helped you."  
"I thought I knew all I could but Kenobi made me understand so  
much more. If only he know that his knowledge would result in  
so much turmoil..."  
"Yes..." Palpatine hissed. "How little he knew..."  
  
*********  
  
The vast Rebel Fleet stretched as far as the eye could see.  
Overhead a dozen small Corellian battleships flew in formation  
while fighters and battlecruisers surrounded the largest of the  
Rebel Star Cruisers, the Headquarters Frigate where the future of  
the galaxy was being discussed.  
  
Hundreds of Rebel commanders of all races and forms were assembled  
in the war room. In the center of the room was a holographic model  
depicting the half-completed Imperial Death Star, the nearby Moon of  
Endor, and the protecting deflector shield. The projector flickered  
a few times as it increased in size so all could see it clearly.  
  
Mon Mothma, the leader of the Alliance, entered the room followed  
by the human General Madine and Mon Calamari Admiral Ackbar. Lando  
moves through the crowd until he finds Han and Chewie, standing next  
to Leia and Boba Fett. Han looked at the insignia on Lando's chest  
and smirked.  
"Well, look at you, a general, huh?"  
"Someone must have told them about my maneaveour at the Battle of  
Tanaab," he replied. "And from the way things look we're going to  
need as many leaders as possible..."  
"...To make up for the loss of one..." Leia finished his sentence.  
"Yeah," Lando frowned. "That's the reason exactly."  
  
Mothma coughed and hush filled the room. "The Emperor has made a  
critical error and the time for our attack has come," she said in  
a stern voice. Many of the ihabitants talked among themselves, some  
refusing to believe what had been said. Ignoring them, the woman  
turned to the image of the Death Star in the centre of the room.  
  
"The data brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpoints the exact  
location of the Emperor's new battle station," she began. "We also  
know that the weapon systems of this Death Star are not yet  
operational. With the Imperial Fleet spread throughout the galaxy in  
a vain effort to engage us, it is relatively unprotected. But most  
important of all, we've learned that the Emperor himself is personally  
overseeing the final stages of the construction of this Death Star."  
  
"It doesn't seem like you've considered the most important thing  
of all," Boba Fett interrupted. This caused a stir in the room as  
everyone turned their attention to this bounty hunter interloper,  
some eager to hear what he had to say, others distrustful of his  
words. He turned to Mothma for approval to continue. She nodded.  
  
"Both the Emperor and Vader are powerful users of the Dark Side.  
Whatever technology you have, they no match compared to such  
evil powers."  
Several Sullustans near the front began to shout out at him. He  
was unsure what they were saying but it was obvious from the  
expressions on their faces it wasn't in agreement with him. He  
should have guessed that no one would have any time for what he  
had to say.  
  
"What do bounty hunters know of the Force?" asked a voice near  
the front of the room. Fett turned to see a pilot looking at  
him with a complete lack of trust. He seemed one of those hotshots  
who think that everything is in black and white - good and evil,  
as if there was no mid-point. Fett turned to him with a voice  
full of calm.  
"I know what I have experienced. I have faced both the light and  
the dark. I have faced Vader and barely survived the experience.  
Believe me, I know of the Force and all of its facets. Something  
you will never do..."  
  
The pilot seemed to be squirming in his seat. Fett smiled under  
his mask, something he hadn't done in a long time. He turned  
back to the commanders of the operation. "Continue... if you  
will."  
  
Admiral Ackbar stood forward holding a stick to point at the  
hologram. "You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest  
Moon of Endor. Although the weapon systems on this Death Star are  
not yet operational, the Death Star does have a strong defense  
mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield, which is generated  
from the nearby forest Moon of Endor. The shield must be deactivated  
if any attack is to be attempted. Once the shield is down, our  
cruisers will create a perimeter, while the fighters fly into the  
superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor."  
  
A concerned murmur began around the room. Leia gave Fett an  
intruiged glance. She was slowly beginning warm towards him even  
after years of being enemies. There was something new about him  
that had been lying dormant for as long as she'd known, perhaps  
as long as she'd been around. When she turned her attention back  
to the Mon Calamari admiral she realised that he had sent Lando  
on the suicide run against the Death Star.  
  
General Madine took Ackbar's place by the projector. "We only have  
one chance to take it down. We have a stolen Imperial Shuttle  
however our spies were killed before we could get access to any  
security codes so I guess it may all be a matter of luck."  
An enraged shouting began. Han quickly calmed them down.  
"Hey! Hey!" he called out. "It's not like you have to go on this.  
Personally I haven't got anything against a last-ditch attempt  
at bringing the Empire down, even if it means I die in the  
process. The Maker only knows that we're losing this war and  
maybe if there's a New Republic we won't have any Jedi to protect  
it but right now I don't care about that. Wwe've lost too much to  
give up without a fight.All I care about is freedom from this  
oppression, freedom from the Emperor and most of all freedom from  
that nerf herding son of a Deveronian Vader!"  
  
The room erupted in shouts once again but this time all that  
could be heard was, "Freedom! Freedom! Freedom!" echoing out  
into the darkness of space in the hopes that somewhere the evil  
would hear and quake with fear.  
  
*********  
  
The Millennium Falcon rested beyond the stolen Imperial Shuttle,  
which looked anomalous among all the Rebel ships in the vast docking  
bay. Chewie barked a final farewell to Lando and lead Boba Fett and  
Leia to the shuttle, crowded now with the Rebel strike team loading  
weapons and supplies. Lando turned to face Han.  
"Well, I guess this is it, huh?" he said.  
"I guess so," Han replied, knowing there was very little else to say.  
He had a feeling he would never see his friend again after such a  
short space of time together again after all these years. He glanced  
over to the Falcon.  
"I'll take good care of her you know," Lando reassured him.  
"You better or I'll be back with a vengeance," Han responded trying  
to make a joke where he knew there couldn't be one.  
"I'll see you around, you old pirate."  
"You bet you will."  
  
The two shared salutes and Han entered the Shuttle. The door closed  
behind him. Once he got to the cockpit he noticed Chewie was growling  
uncomfortably.  
"No. I don't think they had Wookies in mind when they build her."  
He looked out to see Lando preparing to enter the Falcon. "I've got  
a funny feeling I'll never see him again."  
Leia smiled sadly, noticing how all that had happened had changed  
Han's priorities so much.  
  
The stolen Imperial shuttle left the main docking bay of the  
Headquarters Frigate, lowered its wings into flight position,  
and zoomed off into space.  
  
*********  
  
Far away in another part of the galaxy, Vader entered the Emperor's  
throneroom. He bowed before his master with humility, knowing full  
well his place in the grand scheme of things but accepting it  
completely.  
"What is thy bidding, my master?"  
Palpatine looked up from his silent meditation. "Send the fleet to  
the far side of Endor. There it will stay until called for."  
Vader seemed unsure with this. "What of the reports of the Rebel  
fleet massing near Sullust?" he asked carefully.  
"It is of no concern," his master hissed. "Soon the Rebellion will be  
crushed and the daughter of Skywalker will be one of us! Your work here  
is finished, my friend. Go"  
  
The Dark Lord of the Sith, seemingly all powerful, bowed once again  
before the frail old man and turned away. His fear was clear. Even  
his robotic hands shook irrationally.  
  
*********  
  
The stolen shuttle emerged from hyperspace near the Imperial fleet.  
Inside, Han and Leia looked at each other carefully as they entered  
sensor range.  
"We'll never get passed," the smuggler muttered. "They're far too  
security conscious after Luke finished off their last 'indestructable'  
war machine."  
"Luke would want us to do this for him," Leia said. "We WILL do this."  
  
Suddenly the communications panel shone with hundreds of colours and  
the voice of an Imperial lieutenant was heard. "We have you on our screen  
now. Please identify."  
Han gulped. "Shuttle Tydirium requesting deactivation of the deflector  
shield."  
"Shuttle Tydirium, transmit the clearance code for shield passage."  
  
"I knew it!" Han growled. "We're dead."  
"Just try something random," Fett offered. "Blind luck may help."  
"I don't believe in luck, Fett," Han retorted. "There's nothing you  
can say that'll make me change that."  
"It's better than nothing," Leia offered.  
"No way. We're making a run for it. Chewie, lock on front deflectors  
and charge up the engines."  
Chewie snarled aggressivly at the Super Star Destroyer in front of  
them as he did as Han ordered.  
  
The Imperial Leiutenant's voice was heard again. "Repeat, transmit  
the clearance code for shield passage. Do you copy Shuttle Tydirium?"  
"Yeah, we copy," Han shouted. "Do it!"  
Chewie pressed some keys at the front of the shuttle and it burst  
forward towards the forest moon of Endor.  
  
Inside the Star Destroyer the lieutenant noticed Vader watching him  
intently. "Lord Vader, the shuttle is trying to break through the  
deflector shield..."  
"Drop it," The Sith ordered.  
"But..."  
"Drop it," he repeated. "But don't make it seem too easy. Fire a  
few shots. Ensure they miss."  
"Yuh - yes sir!"  
  
Three shots blasted out of the Super Star Destroyer which the shuttle  
easily avoided. Suddenly without any warning, the others followed the  
lead of the command ship without receiving any orders. The engine of  
the shuttle burst into flames and one of the air locks opened, sucking  
some of the commando team out into the suffocating region of space.  
  
In the cockpit the crew was desperately trying to maintain control.  
"Active force fields at the back!" Leia called. "They're dying in there!"  
"I'm trying!" Han shouted back. "Chewie, can you get us to the moon?"  
Chewie growled a negative response. "Well try!" Han hissed.  
The old Wookie messed with the controls as much as he could. He spoke  
to his companion in his own gutteral language. Han repeated it to  
Leia and Fett who didn't understand. "He's got us on auto-pilot.  
Expect a bumpy landing but as long as we're not hit again we're home  
free."  
  
Just as he spoke his last word an explosion exngulfed the control  
panel in front of Chewiw. After several seconds which seemed to happen  
in slow motion, the Wookie's head fell limp onto the computer. Han  
quickly checked his pulse. He hit the arm of his seat in anger. He was  
too late. As he looked up again he saw they were on a collision course  
for a massive forest with trees big enough to pierce the window in front  
of them. He covered his face but it seemed too late once more.  
"Get down!!!!!" He shouted out before everything blacked out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  



	3. Revelation

Title: Revenge of the Jedi, Chapter Three  
  
Author: Jonathan Evans  
  
Author email: noggins@ic24.net  
  
Summary: Continued from Chapter Two. The stolen Imperial shuttle heads at for Endor on a collision course... Will anyone survive? Will Leia finally learn her family secret????  
  
Special Thanks: to everyone who's commented on all of my fan fiction so far. It's great to know I've got an audience! Special thanks to those who commented on the original story to which this is a sequel including Candie K and Kittenmommy who proposed the question as to who Vader was - something which will be explained by the end of the story...  
Plus, thanks to Bill Hays who's 1980 article for Fantastic Films, "Speculation Concerning The Future History of the Continuing Star Wars Saga" played an important part in the writing of this story.  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything and I'm not making anymoney off of thi nor do I intend to (I'd like to but that's not the point). You can distribute this freely provided that it's complete with this disclaimer.  
  
REVENGE OF THE JEDI  
CHAPTER THREE  
By Jonathan Evans  
  
Darth Vader entered the Emperor's throne room on the Death Star. He  
bowed in reverence before waiting for his master to finally speak.  
"What have you to say, Lord Vader?"  
"A small Rebel force has penetrated the shield and landed on Endor,"  
informed the armoured Sith. "Skywalker's daughter is with them."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes my master."  
  
Palpatine grinned evily and rubbed his hands together in delight.  
Things were going according to his plan. Soon everything would  
be in his control. Suddenly he sensed something in Vader. His smile  
became a grimace.  
"I sense fear in you."  
"There is no fear, my master. Just some grave news," he paused. If  
he had been less than the most feared Sith in the galaxy he would  
have gulped. "Several Star Destroyers fired upon the stolen Shuttle  
as it tried to break through to the moon. I am... unsure if there  
are any survivors."  
  
The Emperor nodded silently, contemplating what his apprentice had  
jus told him. He looked up with a more neutral expression covering  
his features. "The Rebels are more intelligent than many believe.  
They survived."  
"Yes my lord."  
"You may go..."  
Vader nodded and turned to leave, the red armoured Royal Guards  
moving away as he stormed past them.  
  
*********  
  
Han groaned quietly as he began to stir. He didn't open his eyes  
at first. "Chewie? What the hell is wrong with you? It was a  
simple landing." Then it dawned on him. He turned to see the blood  
soaked body of Chewbacca next to him. His fur matted with the  
viscous fluid that came from the wound caused after death when a  
tree smashed through the viewscreen, piercing him. Han shook the  
body but it was beyond obvious that it was too late. "Leia!"  
  
He turned around but saw that the back half of the shuttle had  
been ripped off, the metal hull, torn to shreds by the descent  
through the atmosphere and the collision with the forest. Han  
stood up but everything began to shake. He looked down through  
the broken floor to see that his section was well and truly lodged  
in the trees while down below he could see the aft part of the  
shuttle. Pulling a set of macrobinoculars from the compartment at  
the front panel he viewed the wreckage more carefully. Some of  
the commandos had not survived the fall and laid crushed to death  
under the mass of metal.  
  
Solo put the binoculars on his belt and took one last look at his  
old friend before making his way down through the braches, quietly  
cursing himself for his actions.  
  
At the bottom he noticed that some must have escaped the crash.  
Several blasters and explosive charges had been taken. He looked  
at the ground and noticed around ten sets of footprints heading  
what appeared to be north, but Han knew he was never any good at  
directions.  
  
As he reached an opening he heard some voices. Carefully peering  
through the bushes he saw something he wished he hadn't. A group  
of Imperial Stormtroopers in specialist biking armour were crowded  
around the body of what appeared to be a small animal. One of them  
prodded it with a stick. Whatever it was, it was well and truly dead.  
He pulled out his blaster and let of a shot at one of the trooper,  
hitting him in the chest. The other two turned, not sure where it  
came from. The first got a blast to the head while the other  
got one in the ground. It bent over in agony as Han rushed out with  
a large stone. The thud must have echoed for miles around.  
"That's for Chewie, you scum!"  
  
Once the trooper fell to the floor, Han looked at the creature. It  
wore a leather tunic and at its side lay a primitive looking spear.  
It dawned on the smuggler that there were more than just dumb animals  
on this moon. These creatures, almost miniture Wookies, were  
intelligent even if they were primitive. There was a hope that Leia  
and the others may have found a village where they would be safe from  
the harsh forest. Who knows what could have been lurking here at night?  
  
Han touched the animal and suddenly the trees around him erupted  
in a sea of chattering. Around thirty creatures, similar to the dead  
one burst out of the bushes, weapons held high. They pointed them  
at Han who looked amazed. Their faces showed anger. They must have  
thought Han had been the one who killed they little friend.  
"This don't look too good," Han muttered to himself as three of  
them dived onto him, knocking him on his back.  
  
*********  
  
When Han came to he discovered he was upside down, attached to a  
massive log which some of the creatures were carrying him on. Others  
carried firey torches which he didn't think were for light but  
something much more sinister.  
  
The procession moved along a shaky, narrow, wooden walkway, high  
in the giant trees. It stopped at the end of the walkway, which dropped  
off into nothingness. On the other side of the abyss stood a village  
of mud huts and rickety walkways, attached to the giant trees. The lead  
Ewok took hold of a long vine and swang across to the village square  
while the other Ewoks followed suit.  
  
Suddenly all activity stops as Logray, the tribal Medicine Man, came  
out of the big hut. He examined the captive carefully, sniffing him and  
prodding him with a staff. A larger, gray-haired Ewok, Chief Chirpa,  
joined him in his investigations before the two had a conversation  
about what they had caught.  
  
Han was placed on a spit above what looked like a barbecue pit.  
The drums started beating, and all the furry heads turned to the  
large hut. Leia emerged, wearing an animal-skin dress. Boba Fett  
followed with a crown made of leaves. They saw what was happening at  
the same moment as Han noticed them.  
"Leia!" he called out. "What's going on?"  
"It looks like you're about to be cooked," Fett interjected. Leia  
shot him an angry glance and he fell silent.  
"Let me off this thing, will ya? It's hardly gonna be good for  
my reputation if I'm eating by a bunch of... things that  
barely come up to my knee!"  
"They're called Ewoks," Fett pointed out, almost enjoying what  
was happening. Leia realised that despite joining their group for  
reasons as yet unknown to her, the bounty hunter still held some  
rivalry against Han for their less than enjoyable past.  
"I don't give a damn what they're called!" Han called out, getting  
angrier as he became more agitated. "Just get me off this thing."  
  
Leia looked the cheif Ewok in the eyes. He seemed to be intriuged  
by her reaction to what they were doing. He spoke to Logray in  
a sympathetic tone but the medicine man just shook his head and  
uttered something incomprehensible. He was inisistent on continuing  
the ritual. Leia looked at Han and shrugged.  
"I guess they refuse to listen."  
"Make them listen! I wish I could get to my blaster... then I'd show  
'em."  
"They're quite harmless really," Fett informed Solo. "You may have  
offended them slightly."  
"And since when do you know what they're saying?"  
"It's similar to the language of the Uwotti of Werron. I had a job  
once capturing a group that had infiltrated an Imperial research  
facility. While I did it I learnt the language. It makes it  
easier to understand your prey."  
"Oh, wonderful. Now how about using that skill of your to get me  
off this thing?"  
  
Two of the Ewoks began to light the wooden blocks under Han. He tried  
to blow out the torch but to no avail. He looked at Fett who just  
stood by watching. Suddenly something changed in the bounty hunter's  
attitude and he spoke aloud in the language the Ewoks understood.  
After what seemed like an eternity they all nodded and doused the fire  
with water, untying the old smuggler upon completing the first task.  
  
Han gave Fett a lopsided smile. "I guess I owe some thanks for your  
help even if it took a while arriving. What did ya tell them?"  
"Just that you would not make much of a meal, too much gristle,"  
Fett replied almost joyously.  
"Thanks a lot..." After a slight pause, Han slapped Fett on the back,  
the first physical sign that there was a hope that the bounter  
hunter could be forgiven even if it would take a long time. As he  
did, Han noticed the Wookie scalps hanging from Fett's shoulder.  
He pulled away quickly, rubbing his hand on his trousers as if  
to clean off dirt. He made his excuses and went into a hut where  
the other survivors of the crash were planning the plans for the  
following day.  
  
*********  
  
Night came over the forest and the Ewoks had made their ways to  
their huts having finally bonded with the Rebel Forces, if still not  
willing to trust them. The walkway was deserted now, the windows of  
the little huts glowed and flickered from the fires inside. The sounds  
of the forest filled the soft night air. Leia had wandered away from  
the Chief's hut and stood staring up at the Death Star.  
  
Boba Fett walked up to her. After several minutes silence, he spoke.  
"What's troubling you?"  
"For a start I don't know what we'll be facing tomorrow, what the  
whole galaxy will be facing for that matter," the princess began.  
"We've been fighting this war for so long, we've lost so much,  
I don't know if its worth carrying on."  
"You're not the only one who has lost a lot your highness."  
  
Leia glanced at her companion momentarily. "What have YOU lost?"  
she asked with more anger than she should have. "If anything  
you've profited from the it all."  
"It may seem like that," he replied. "But that's far from the  
truth. I'm no longer the person I once was. I was youthful, I  
looked to the future and it seemed so good. That was before the  
corruption started. While many people fought back I hardened,  
I became more harsh." Fett stopped and sighed. He looked out  
over the forest before continuing. "I moved into the shadows  
and soon I forgot which side I was on. If, of course, I was  
ever really on any side."  
"I never thought of it like that. I'm far from the person my  
father tried to make me..."  
  
Fett looked at Leia. She believed that if his helmet was not  
covering his face there would have been compassion in his eyes,  
something she never expected from the ruthless killer Boba Fett  
was meant to be.  
"That was the second thing, wasn't it?" he said with intuition.  
Leia nodded. "Yes. My life has been so confusing. When my mother  
died I was brought up by my father, but no matter how much he  
cared for me or how much I loved him, something was missing. The  
bond a father and daughter should have just wasn't there. I  
wanted it to be, I really did, but it just didn't feel right."  
She expected the bounty hunter to say something but he didn't.  
He knew she had so much more to say, to get out into the open.  
  
She breathed out and a cloud of mist emerged from her mouth.  
"Isn't it beautiful here?" he said, moving slightly off the  
topic. "I think this is what we should be fighting to preserve  
if we only had the chance. Paradise is hard to find but even  
harder to hold onto. I realised that when Alderaan was destroyed  
and I don't want any other planet to suffer the same fate."  
"That's understandable."  
"Luke saved us the first time, if only he were here to do it  
again."  
"You miss him?"  
"More than anything. More than I'd ever imagined. He was like  
a friend to me... maybe it was the Force... but he seemed  
more in tune with me than Han ever was. It was like we had  
the bond that I lost when my mother died. Like he was a part  
of me..."  
  
"Your mother must have been an amazing person."  
"I barely knew her but from what I saw in her before she died  
I knew she had once been strong, beautiful, powerful..."  
"She was..." Fett said as if in a trance.  
Leia turned to him. "What?"  
"Leia..."  
  
The princess realised Fett was talking off his helmet. With it  
off it was as if a metamorphasis had taken place. He had a kind  
face, perhaps aged beyond its years. He smiled lovingly.  
"...I am your father..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  



	4. Explanation

Title: Revenge of the Jedi, Chapter Four  
  
Author: Jonathan Evans  
  
Author email: noggins@ic24.net  
  
Summary: Continued from Chapter Three. Leia, still reeling from the news she has received must face the fact she is the last hope for the galaxy...  
  
Special Thanks: to everyone who's commented on all of my fan fiction so far. It's great to know I've got an audience! Special thanks to those who commented on the original story to which this is a sequel including Candie K and Kittenmommy who proposed the question as to who Vader was - something which will be explained by the end of the story...  
Plus, thanks to Bill Hays who's 1980 article for Fantastic Films, "Speculation Concerning The Future History of the Continuing Star Wars Saga" played an important part in the writing of this story - recommended reading for the unique view of what could have been the events of ROTJ.  
  
AUTHOR'S COMMENT: Sorry this chapter is so short but I haven't got long before I go to work. There won't be any extra parts until Sunday but expect at least two chapters going up at one time. Sorry if I leave you on the edge of your seast until then... Noggs  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything and I'm not making anymoney off of thi nor do I intend to (I'd like to but that's not the point). You can distribute this freely provided that it's complete with this disclaimer.  
  
REVENGE OF THE JEDI  
CHAPTER FOUR  
By Jonathan Evans  
  
"I really think you should see this, admiral," Lando said as he  
lead the Mon Calamari Ackbar through the cargo hold of the Rebel  
frigate. "I honestly don't know what to make of it myself."  
"Is this really necessary, General?" Ackbar replied. "We may be  
late for the battle."  
"This is probably the most important thing you'll ever see..."  
  
The set of automatic doors in front of them opened and they entered  
the hold.  
"Lights!" Llando called and suddenly the room was awash with a  
brightness so that everything could be seen. Stacked up against  
all of the walls were almost twenty blocks of carbonite, each  
containing what appeared to be living beings. Ackbar tuned to  
Lando. "Are they alive?"  
"As far as I can tell," he replied. "But I thought Han was the  
first human to be frozen in Carbonite. Looks like these have been  
in this state for almost twenty years."  
"But what are they doing here?"  
Lando looked at a datapad resting on a metal crate. He activated  
it and read the information carefully. He looked up.  
"It's from Fett. He says they were rescued by him before... Oh  
my..."  
"What is it?"  
"...before the Jedi Purge."  
  
The two Rebel officers looked at each other. Ackbar looked nervous  
while a lopsided smile covered Calrissian's face. He tapped the  
datapad with his index finger as he thought over his plan for  
the second time. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
*********  
  
Leia turned to Fett with a look of surprise on her face. She  
blinked a few times and repeated her question.  
"You're my what?"  
"Your father."  
"How's that possible?"  
"It began a long time ago," he began his eyes glazing over as  
memories of the past slowly began to flood back. "I was discovered  
on Tatooine, a slave to a Toydarian junk dealer. The Jedi Master  
Qui-Gon Jinn thought I was something called the Chosen One, a Jedi  
who would bring Balance to the Force. It took me many years before  
I discovered this..."  
  
Leia looked out to the forest. She sighed. The lights of the Ewok  
village signalled to others far in the distance. Her arms rested  
quietly on the wooden barrier. "You didn't do a very good job,"  
she said sadly.  
"I know, but I'm going too far ahead," Fett continued. "I met  
Obi-Wan Kenobi and, after Qui-Gon's death I was taught by him.  
Time went by and I grew in power yet there was fear among the other  
Jedi who felt I would be corrupted by the Dark Side. I had known  
your mother many years and we fell in love but things started to  
change. The Sith were returning."  
  
He looked at Leia and touched her cheek, stroking a stray hair  
from her face. "I never knew your mother was pregnant when I  
discovered Obi-Wan had travelled to a volcanic planet in the  
outer rim. I followed but discovered he was fighting Darth Vader,  
the most powerful Sith who had yet to discover the true evil of  
his power but the Dark Side had begun affecting him."  
  
Leia nodded, finding this easier to take in than she thought  
it would be. The Death Star was visible in the sky, she glanced  
at it before turning back to her 'father'. He took a deep breath  
himself before continuing.  
  
"Kenobi was almost dead when I came down in my fighter I'd been  
forced to steal from Alderaan. I fought Vader but the Dark Side  
was too strong, it overwhelmed me, his ferosity caught me off  
guard, his lightsaber sliced through my wrists with ease as I was  
pushed down to the molten pit. I hit a rock at the bottom but  
knew I was too weak to fight again. I used the Force to create  
an illusion in Vader's mind. He thought he saw me die."  
  
"Then why didn't you return when you were stronger?"  
"My ship was destroyed. It took me weeks to get off the planet,  
survivng only on my wits. As I said, I became hard, harsh, rugged.  
By the time I got aid it was too late. The Empire had taken  
control and I could not find your mother. I eventually heard  
she had married Bail Organa and they had daughter. I never   
realised your were mine until Bespin when I sensed the strength  
in you."  
  
Leia turned to him for the first time, with love in her eyes.  
She took his hands in hers and held tight. "Then tell me one  
thing?"  
He nodded. "Anything."  
"What's your name?"  
"Anakin. Anakin Skywalker."  
  
At that point the princess had to hold herself up. This was  
not what she expected but it explained everying. She looked  
into Anakin's eyes and saw something she had seen before in  
Luke. "That means that... Luke..."  
"...is your brother. I can only guess this but to protect you  
both from the Emperor, you were hidden from him when you were  
born. The Emperor knew if I was to have any children, they would  
be as much of a threat to him as I was."  
  
Leia began to wonder whether her whole life was a lie. How could  
everyone have treated her like this? Didn't they know that she  
would have wanted a life with her brother. They could have grown  
up together. Things could have been so perfect. A tear began to  
appear in her eye but she wiped it away defiantly.  
"Why didn't anyone say? Why didn't I know before he died."  
"No doubt one of you would have found out. At least you had  
time with him, my daughter. The Force was strong with him,  
I only noticed as he went to face Vader on Bespin."  
"That's why you missed him when you fired?"  
Anakin nodded. "When Vader told me he was after a person  
named Skywalker my heart started racing. I had worked my way  
into his lower circles by tracking down various enemies of  
the Empire for him, he had what could be considered a trust for  
me, little knowing my true identity. I saw Luke for the first  
time and I felt so proud, knowing he was going to do as I did.  
I didn't think he would fail. He had been trained well but not  
well enough, it seems. I lost him before I even knew him but  
I know he is with the Force"  
  
A Rebel commando came running up to the two warriors with a  
look of fear on his face. Anakin quickly put his helmet back  
on. "Princess! General Solo has run off with several charges  
and a detonator. I don't know what he's planning to do!"  
Leia pushed herself away from the bridge and became the Leia  
that all of the Rebels looked up to, issuing orders seemingly  
without any feeling for herself.  
"I do. He's gone to find the shield generator."  
"On his own? What was he thinking?"  
"I don't know princess..." the soldier shrugged.  
"We have to find him. Mobilise the troops and prepare for  
a sweeping search of the forest. Avoid any Imperial  
entanglements and meet back here in three hours."  
"Yes ma'am!"  
The soldier saluted and ran off. Anakin caught up with Leia  
and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"You haven't been trained in the ways of the Jedi the way Luke,  
but the Force is strong with you, as it is with all of your  
family. There is no avoiding the battle. You must come with me  
and face Vader."  
"I can't. I have to do this."  
"You're the last hope for the Rebellion."  
"No I'm not. I'm a senator, a military commander at the most,  
I'm no Jedi. You're the most powerful Jedi I know. You can do  
it alone."  
  
Anakin shook his head. "No. I'm weak. If I had been stronger  
things would be differet. The Force should come natural to  
you, my daughter. You will understand in time."  
"No. You don't understand. I hardly know you. You may be my  
father but I love Han. I must find him before he does  
something stupid!"  
  
********  
  
On the Super Star Destroyer, everything was going according to  
the Emperor's plan. He summoned Vader into his throne room. He  
looked the Ddark Lord up and down with a grimace.  
"You may be weak in your old age, Vader but you serve your  
purpose. Go to down Endor where you will capture the princess.  
Bring her to me and we will begin her training in the ways of  
the Dark Side. She has so much anger and frustration in her,  
the task will be so easy. Easier than it would have been for  
her brother."  
"But you would have succeeded given the chance, my master."  
"Of course. Your training was hard but I did it, did I not?"  
"Indeed, my master."  
  
Palpatine smiled. The fear Darth Vader gave out was false.  
Those who knew his true identity would have know the fear  
within him. He motioned his hand to tell Vader to exit.  
"You may leave."  
The Sith nodded and walked out of the chamber.  
"You have nearly surved your purpose, my apprentice," he  
laughed to himself. "It won't be long and you will have a  
replacement. The one who should have been at my side all this  
time..."  
  
He burst into laughter while seemed to echo out of the Death  
Star into the reaches of space. Far below on Endor a chill  
went down Leia's spine as she searched the forests for the  
missing Han Solo. Everything the Emperor had planned was  
working perfectly...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. Enlightenment

Title: Revenge of the Jedi, Chapter Five  
  
Author: Jonathan Evans  
  
Author email: noggins@ic24.net  
  
Summary: Continued from Chapter Four. Darth Vader's identity is finally revealed as Anakin and Leia go head to head with the Dark Lord of the Sith himself...  
  
Special Thanks: to everyone who's commented on all of my fan fiction so far. It's great to know I've got an audience! Special thanks to those who commented on the original story to which this is a sequel including Candie K and Kittenmommy who proposed the question as to who Vader was - something which will be explained by the end of the story...  
Plus, thanks to Bill Hays who's 1980 article for Fantastic Films, "Speculation Concerning The Future History of the Continuing Star Wars Saga" played an important part in the writing of this story - recommended reading for the unique view of what could have been the events of ROTJ.  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything and I'm not making anymoney off of thi nor do I intend to (I'd like to but that's not the point). You can distribute this freely provided that it's complete with this disclaimer.  
  
REVENGE OF THE JEDI  
CHAPTER FIVE  
By Jonathan Evans  
  
Hna walked through the dense forest, his eyes filled with sheer  
anger, trying desperately ro think over all that had happened.  
Perhaps if he hadn't been frozen in carbonite he may have been  
able to help Luke and he'd still be alive. If he's listened to  
Fett about trying random numbers he may have got the clearance  
code to get to Endor and Chewie would be with him now. Fett! That  
bount yhunter had been one of the biggest threats to his life and  
now Leia was getting kinda friendly with him.  
  
The weight of the pack full of charges he had on his back slowed  
him down but he wanted to find the shield generator before sunrise  
and more importantly before he could be found. This was his battle  
now. His absence had caused all this so now it was his job to  
finish it off.  
  
"Nub nub!"  
Han turned around to see one of the Ewoks standing behind him. It  
appeared to want to come with him. He kneeled down in an attempt  
to look it in the eyes but he was still too tall.  
"You wanna come too, do ya?" he smiled.  
"Yub yub."  
"I'll take that as a 'yes', but I can't see that you'd be any  
help against what I'm about to fight."  
  
The little Ewok seemed insistent and held its staff out as if  
to show how fierce it could be. It growled aggressively yet it  
appeared to be a humorous sight. Han grinned.  
"Sure, why not. Come on before the others catch up with us."  
The Ewok nodded and ran ahead, obviousl leading Han to his  
destination. He adjusted the backpack with a grunt and continued  
through the forest with the aid of his new companion. He glanced  
back over his shoulder. He sensed someone was coming behind him.  
He sighed heavily and picked up his pace before some of the Rebel  
commandos caught up with them.  
  
"Hey! Slow down will ya?" he shouted after his new-found friend  
when a blast came shooting passed his ear. A humming sound behind  
him became louder and louder until it was almost deafening. He  
dived to the floor as an Imperial Speeder Bike flew overhead. If  
he'd been a milli-second later his head would have been moving  
around 400 mph further away from his body.  
  
He looked up to see the bike turning and coming back for him.  
He whipped out his blaster and fired it at the pursuer causing  
the speeder to explode in a bright flash. Han brushed himself  
down before picking up his pack and catching up with the Ewok  
who was pointing irratically at something just ahead of them,  
beyond a set of bushes.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Welcome to the future my good friends," the sauve gambler  
greeted the newly awokened Jedi as he entered the medi-bay.  
"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is General Lando  
Calrissian, of the Rebel Alliance."  
  
The first Jedi spoke. Her dark features and mysterious eyes  
intrigued Lando as he stepped forward and kissed the back of  
her hand. She smiled.  
"I thank you, general. I am Adi Gallia of the Jedi High Council.  
Or at least, what was once the Council. No doubt much has changed  
in our absence."  
"Indeed. I will take you to Admiral Ackbar and he will explain  
the current situation." Lando beckoned for the rag-tag group of  
Jedi to follow him down a corridor to the admiral's private  
quarters. They passed members of various alien races. Gallia  
seemed more than happy with this.  
  
"I am glad the Empire didn't affect these like they did my  
people. Before I agreed to be frozen I had heard my race was  
close to extinction. The Neimodians and the Gungans were already  
gone before the New Order was even put in place."  
"I have heard of them. It is a pity," Lando frowned.  
"Indeed," the Jedi replied, looking at Calrissian carefully.  
  
They continued along the corridor until they walked passed a  
window out into space. One of the Jedi, a male human, stopped  
to look out at the fleet preparinf for battle. He placed his  
hand on the glass with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
"There is much fear in these people," he said, speaking aloud  
for the first time. Lando stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"It's understandable. We are about to fight the Empire for what  
could be the last time. If our troops don't take the shield  
generator of they battle station down we're doomed."  
"Sme believe they will die," the worryingly young Jedi  
exclaimed. "They fear they won't live to see freedom."  
Lando shook his head. The Force worried him and he wasn't  
afraid to admit it. Unlike those who refused to believe in  
it, Lando knew what it could do in the wrong hands. He only  
needed to quote Vader and his Emperor as example.  
  
"They signed up to the Rebellion knowing they may have to  
sacrifice themselves for the cause of freedom. They all  
knew it could happen..."  
"But few of them wanted it. Maybe we have come out of  
'hiding' at the right time."  
  
Lando grimaced. This young upstart had already mocked his  
ability to rally the troops and now claimed there would be  
a rebellion within the Rebellion. "Maybe you did," he  
replied.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Han!" Leia called out into the distance. "Han!" She ran  
a little further ahead and shouted again. "Get back here you  
scruffy looking nerf herder before I have to go get you  
myself!"  
  
She continued along the forest trail until she was panting  
heavily then running again until it hurt to breath and her  
heart felt as if it would almost beat through her chest.  
"HAN!" she yelled again but to no avail. She had met someone  
today who meant so much to her but lost another who she  
knew and love. Not lost! Not yet. And she would find him  
even if it killed her.  
  
She stopped running for a moment and looked back to see that  
there was no one in sight. She had lost conact with the  
commandos over thirty minutes earlier and the trees were  
blocking any signals to the communication device she was  
carrying. Keeping her hand near her blaster, she slowed her  
pace slightly and looked around. There were footsteps  
coming from nearby, perhaps to her left. That was the problm  
with Endor, you couldn't be sure where things were coming  
from.  
  
Leia turned around warily as a tall, thin creature with almost  
yellow coloured fur jumped out of the wilderness at her. She  
fell back trapping herself in some fallen vines. Her blaster  
dropped to the ground as the creature extended its claws to  
investigate her closely. It cut into her cheek and sniffed  
the blood that trickled from the fresh wound. It smiled as  
it openedits mouth to reveal the fangs that were about to bite  
open the princess' neck.  
  
Suddenly it fell forward as a laser blast ripped through its  
flesh and came out the other side leaving a clear hole in  
its chest. Leia looked up to see Boba Fett, her father, holding  
a smoking rifle in the air. "Looks like you needed my help  
after all..."  
"What - what was that?"  
"A Dulok," Anakin replied. "Distant relatives of the Ewoks and  
much less sociable. I'd be wary of them."  
"I guess so..." the princess nodded as she untangled herself  
and reholstered her pistol.  
"Now do you give up your foolish quest and join me in my  
journey to the Death Star?"  
"But I have to find Han..." Leia pleaded.  
"He can take care of himself. I'm sure you know that by now.  
You don't need to protect him," her father said trying to  
convince her to come with him.  
"Ii don't know what he could do."  
Anakin placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "He will  
do what is necessary" he told her.  
  
"I'm sure he will..." a voice behind them said and an electronic  
buzz was heard. Anakin saw a light in the corner of his eye  
and span around to see the black image of Darth Vader standing  
with his lightsaber ignited and ready for battle. He saw the  
old Jedi Knight but only recognised him as his adopted persona.  
"Boba Fett, what are you doing here? The last time we met you  
were headed towards Tatooine for the bounty on the man you are  
now trying to rescue."  
'Boba Fett' remained still. "What do you want?"  
"I want what you want. The princess on the Death Star. Only my  
plan didn't involve you there as well."  
  
Vader dived at the bounty hunter but he anticipated the attack  
and jumped out of the way in time. He pulled out his blaster  
and let off two shots that were easily deflected by the Dark  
Lord's hand. He pulled the weapon into his grasp and threw it  
aside.  
  
"We have fought before Fett," Vader hissed. "You only escaped  
with your life because of your sheer cunning. I will not let  
you get the better of me this time."  
  
The red lightsaber streaked towards Fett's head but he ducked,  
allowing the blade to slice through a tree trunk. Taking this  
opportunity, Leia jumped at the severed tree and kicked it  
down creating a barrier between the two warriors as it fell  
to the ground, taking another along with it.  
  
"We finish it NOW!" she called out, picking up her father's  
blaster rifle and throwing it back to him. He looked at Vader  
seeing his reflection in the Sith's dark mask.  
"Yes. Right now."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"This is it, huh?" Han said as he looked at the bunker that  
contained the shield generator. The Ewok beside him nodded and  
held its spear high, pushing the bushes aside to charge into  
battle. Han quickly held him back.  
"Not yet little fella, we need to check out their security  
precautions."  
  
The Ewok looked confused, obviously not understanding what  
Solo meant. "Okay... uh... we need..." he pointed at himself  
and the Ewok to show who he was talking about. "... to check  
out...", Han put his hand above his eyes and looked over to  
the bunker. "... their...", he pointed at two Stormtroopers  
guarding the durasteel door then took out his blaster and  
pointed at a target. "...security precautions." The Ewok  
looked even more confused. Han sighed in frustration. "Just  
go! I'm gonna do this myself."  
  
Han began to crawl carefully down the banking, trying to  
ensure he was not seen. Just as he reached the bottom  
he realised exactly what was towering above him. He looked up  
to see an Imperial AT-ST.  
  
"I have a very bad feeling about this..." he muttered as he  
ran back up into the trees, clambering up to where his Ewok  
friend was still waiting. He brushed his hair back with his  
hand but it fell back into place.  
"Okay, as you can see... that's why your plan wasn't going to  
work..."  
  
The smuggler sat back as the sun came up over Endor within  
minutes and the guards changed places with four more who came  
from the bunker ready with blaster pistols in their hands.  
Han hit the ground in frustration. He let himself get  
annoyed much too easily. Fett's Wookie scalps reminded him  
too much of Chewie and the death he suffered because of Han's  
own stupidity. For the first time he realised how alone his  
reckless behavior left him. Chewie was the only one who kept  
him sane, gave him the friendship he needed. He'd put his  
relationship with Leia on the line with this stunt but now he  
could gave put the future of the entire Rebellion at stake.  
  
"What have I done?" he muttered to himself. If Chewie'd  
been here he'd have given him a real ear bashing. If Luke had  
been with him he'd feel more confident. Suddenly, Han felt a  
presence all around him. He closed his eyes. "What am I  
supposed to do now, huh kid?" he whispered.  
  
"I'm not sure general but Iknow what we're gonna do!"  
Solo turned to see seven Rebel soldiers ready and waiting  
for orders. A smile covered his face.  
"About time you guys turned up."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Admiral Ackbar looked over the group of Jedi. He rested his  
hand on his chin and, after several moments silence, laughed  
out loud.  
"Things are looking up for the Rebel Alliance this day," he  
said. "General Ssolo stated that we would win this war without  
the Jedi but now I believe we could do more than win."  
Adi Gallia, having been nominated leader of the Jedi group,  
nodded carefully. "The battle is to begin soon?"  
Ackbar looked towards the Calamari officer who was preparing  
for the order to take the fleet into hyperspace.  
"Yes."  
"We are still weak from the freezing process. I for one am sure  
that the Force is not as strong with me as it once was."  
"Of course. But could you explain how you came to be frozen  
in the first place..."  
  
Gallia thought back to the events that led her to this place.  
The words flowed easily as she recounted the moment that the   
Empire emerged from the ashes of the Republic and Vader and  
the Emperor started hunting down and murdering the Jedi along  
with the help of many mercenaries and hired killers. One,  
however, offered them hope using the carbonite from the mines  
in the Empress Teta System to preserve the Jedi for the  
future.  
"I was the only member of the Council chosen to take part,"  
she continued. "Master Yoda felt the others should be  
prepared for battle. I can only guess they are all dead now.  
Vader knew the Jedi well."  
Suddenly Lando realised something. "Because he was one of  
them!"  
The Jedi master nodded. "Yes. And I know who Darth Vader is."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Leia looked carefully at the Dark Lord of the Sith standing  
before her. Her eyes were filled with rage.  
"You destroyed my planet, you killed the man I called my father,  
you forced the man I love into carbonite but then you did the  
one thing that hurt me most."  
"And what was that, princess?" Vader said through his mask.  
"You killed my brother before I even knew him as that."  
"Your brother? He was a weak fool."  
"Luke Skywalker," Leia growled as she pulled out a blaster,  
"was the most commpassionate and strong willed person I ever  
knew. The Force was a part of him as it was our father."  
She fired, hitting the Dark Lord in the shoulder.  
"How..." he stuttered.  
  
"Guided by the Force," Boba Fett answered, knowing that his  
daughter was finally learning how to use her natural abilities  
as she was meant to from birth if the Jedi had still been  
around.  
"How is this possible?" Vader continued, trying to work out  
the power she was able to wield without training. Neither  
her brother nor her father were able to do this, but her  
father was powerful and no doubt it was passed down."  
  
"She's a Skywalker," Fett said. "She has powers you could never  
understand, never comprehend..."  
"What do you know, bounty hunter?" the Sith hissed.  
"I know more than you think.... Mace Windu..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....


	6. Sacrifices

Title: Revenge of the Jedi, Chapter Six  
  
Author: Jonathan Evans  
  
Author email: noggins@ic24.net  
  
Summary: Continued from Chapter Five. The battle begins on all fronts. Meanwhile, Admiral Ackbar learns something distressing about one of his most trusted aides...  
  
Special Thanks: to everyone who's commented on all of my fan fiction so far. It's great to know I've got an audience! Special thanks to those who have commented on the story so far. I've enjoyed seeing the shock and intrigue that my story is causing and I hope your looking forward to even more....  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything and I'm not making anymoney off of thi nor do I intend to (I'd like to but that's not the point). You can distribute this freely provided that it's complete with this disclaimer.  
  
REVENGE OF THE JEDI  
CHAPTER SIX  
By Jonathan Evans  
  
The shuttle docked with the Death Star and the landing ramp  
slowly opened. Darth Vader was the first to walk off, followed  
by Leia Organa then Boba Fett. Vader stormed straight passed  
the troops that had been ordered to stand to attention in  
preporation for the Dark Lord's arrival. Using the Force he  
opened the door and walked straight out.  
  
Two Stormtroopers mobilised, forcing binders onto the captives.  
Fett turned to his daughter. "I'm proud of you Leia. You  
showed me that you really can be a Jedi given the training."  
"Something it doesn't look like I'm going to get," the young  
princess muttered under her breath.  
"We can defeat the Emperor. It is the way of the Force," Fett  
said, still full of confidence in her ability.  
"I hope so... I really do..."  
  
********  
  
"Prepare for the jump to lightspeed," Ackbar ordered the navigation  
officer on the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser and within moments the  
co-ordinates were set. Outside in space the entire Rebel fleet  
disappeared into the starscape with a flash of light.  
  
Adi Gallia walked onto the bridge along with Evajo Siinit, a  
young Jedi knight ready to aid the Republic and now the Rebel  
Alliance. Gallia went straight to Ackbar, seated high above  
the rest of the crew in his movable war seat. With a press of  
a button he moved it down to their level.  
"Jedi friends, are you prepared for your mission?"  
"Of course," she replied. After a slight pause she got to the  
reason she was here. "But I wish to know more about General  
Calrissian."  
"Oh. He is currently on board the Millennium Falcon but I'd  
be only happy to tell you anything I know. From what General  
Solo told me he was a gambler and card player like none other  
and even once owned the starship he is currently commanding..."  
"He's a clone," Gallia interrupted  
The words hit Ackbar like a blast to the chest. "What???"  
"He was created during the Clone Wars by Palpatine's Empire.  
His type were prototypes of what would later become Stormtroopers.  
Most were destroyed after the original tests showed they were  
unstable mentally and even killed some of their creators. Many  
were destroyed and, as far as I know, he's the only one left."  
  
Ackbar began to ponder this carefully. Had he put his trust  
in an artificial life form created by the Empire to, in some  
cases, eliminate his race? The Mon Calamari admiral pressed  
a button on his arm rest and the seat moved up so he could  
see everything going on around him. It seemed as if no one  
cared about the news they were just given and neither did  
he.  
"I trust the General. The people who know him trust him. He  
will lead us to victory, provided Solo and his team are able  
to take down the Death Star's shield generator."  
  
********  
  
Han looked through the binoculars that Captain Blabe had  
handed him. "Four Imperial scouts," Han pondered. "Their  
speeder bikes are parked nearby. That could mean trouble  
if we don't do this quickly."  
"Yes sir."  
"We'd have to distract them. If we do that just right we  
may be able to get in no trouble."  
  
The Ewok watched eagerly next to them suddenly jumped up and  
scampered into the underbrush. Blabe noticed and turned to his  
commanding officer "I'm afraid your furry companion has gone  
and done something rash, sir," he frowned.  
"Oh no..." Han said as his jaw opened.  
  
The Ewok had slipped out of the undergrowth near where the Imperial  
scouts were lounging. He silently swang his furry ball of a body  
onto one of the scout's speeder bikes and began flipping switches at  
random. Suddenly, the bike's engine fired up with a tremendous roar.  
The little creature grinned and continued flipping switches. The  
scouts leaped up in surprise.  
"There goes our surprise attack," Blabe sighed.  
"I'm not too sure about that," Han smiled having gained trust in  
the little Ewok since he had encountered him. He laughed at  
himself. Leia would be proud of his new attitude.  
  
Meanwhile the Imperial scouts raced toward the Ewok just as his  
speeder zoomed into motion. He hung on by his paws and shot away  
into the forest.  
"Look! Over there! Stop him!" one of the troops shouted out loudly.  
His three companions jumped on their rocket bikes and sped away in  
pursuit. The fourth watched them go from his post at the door.  
  
From the undergrowth Han grinned. "See? Now there's only one left."  
"Not bad for a little furball," the Captain replied.  
The group ran down to where the Scout trooper was stationed, looking  
worried about the fact he'd just lost any back up. Han held his blaster  
to the trooper. "Open the door!" He turned to the troops, "take the  
Scout Wwalker before they can mobilise it!"  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Three commandos ran to the feet of the walker and used rope to  
climb to the command module. A pilot lifted the top hatch to look out  
at the events taking place but was soon falling to the ground  
at a high velocity. Captain Blabe saluted to Solo who just  
smiled back.  
  
"This is going well," he muttered. "Too well."  
"We haven't got time to worry about that sir" the trooper next  
to him replied. "The fleet should be arriving in this system  
soon."  
"Okay." Han turned to the Stormtrooper. "So, you gonna open  
that door before I blow your head off?"  
"I - I don't have the codes," he stuttered. "It has to be  
authorised from inside..."  
Solo pushed the armoured warrior against the communications port  
aggressively. "Then you know what to tell the,." he told him,  
pushing the blaster into his neck. "Ddon't you?"  
"Yuh - yeah..." the Trooper activated the communications channel.  
"We have Rebels here sir! Send the troops out!"  
  
Han pulled the trigger and the Stormtrooper fell to the floor,  
a hole in his neck smoking slowly. The door slid open and twenty  
other Imperial Soliders emerged. Han turned to see three AT-STs  
coming up behind him and his small group. He turned to Lieutenant  
Hollma, a battle-hardened Rebl solider. "Any ideas?"  
"None whatsoever, sir..."  
  
Suddenly a blast came from the captured Scout Walker blowing the  
head from one of the enemy ones. It exploded in an array of lights,  
sending firey shrapnel in all directions, hitting a Stormtrooper  
in the chest. Han looked all around to see the Imperials running  
away from the fallout. He shouted to the soldiers under his  
command, "Let's go! Get into the trees! It'll be more difficult  
for them to get to us there!"  
  
As he ran, Han took out three Stormtroopers with his blaster  
pistol. The Rebel AT-ST shot another of its Imperial  
counterparts while everyone dived for cover.  
  
"What a rush!" one of the Rebels shouted out.  
"You got a thermal detonator?" Han called out.  
"Coming right up, general" was the reply.  
A silver ball was thrown to the smuggler who activated and threw  
it towards the Imperial troops trying to pinpoint the position  
of the enemy. It exploded taking five Stormtroopers with it. Solo  
looked up to the sky to just see the Death Star through the  
many layers of trees.  
"We haven't got much time."  
  
********  
  
The Rebel fleet emerged from hyperspace in a flash. Lando activated  
the communcations array on the Millennium Falcon. "All wings report  
in," he ordered the fighter squadren leaders.  
"Red Leader standing by," Wedge Antilles said.  
"Gray Leader standing by."  
"Green Leader standing by."  
"Lock S-foils in attack positions," Wedge told the pilots of the  
X-wings and B-wings.  
  
From the bridge of the Rebel Headquarters Frigate, Admiral Ackbar  
watched the fighters massing outside his viewscreen.  
"May the Force be with us," he said quietly.  
  
Lando looked worriedly at his alien copilot, Nien Nunb, who pointed  
to the control panel and spoke to Lando in his own language.  
"We've got to be able to get some kind of a reading on that shield,  
up or down," Calrissian pondered. "Well, how could they be jamming us  
if they don't know if we're coming."  
  
Lando shot a concerned look out at the approaching Death Star as  
the implications of what he's had said sank in. He hit a switch on  
his comlink.  
"Break off the attack! The shield is still up."  
"I get no reading," Wedge replied. "Are you sure?"  
"Pull up! All craft pull up!"  
The Falcon turned hard to the left. Out the window he could see the  
stars and the Death Star move off right as the Falcon and the fighters  
of Red Squad veer off desperately to avoid the unseen wall.  
  
On the Rebel Star Cruiser Alarms were screaming and lights flashing  
as the huge ship changed course abruptly. Other ships in the fleet  
shot by outside as the armada tried to halt its forward momentum.  
  
"Take evasive action! Green Group, stick close to holding sector  
MV-7!" Ackbar called out. A Mon Calamari controller turned away from  
his screen and called out to Ackbar, quite excited. The Admiral  
rushed over to the controller. "Admiral, we have enemy ships in sector  
47."  
Ackbar moved to the comlink.  
"It's a trap!" he creid  
"Fighters coming in..." Lando replied, his voice cracking over the  
speakers.  
  
The Millennium Falcon and several squads of Rebel fighters headed  
into an armada of TIE fighters. The sky exploded as a fierce dogfight  
ensued in and around the giant Rebel cruisers.  
"There's too many of them!" a pilot exclaimed.  
Lando quickly began issuing orders to the group. "Accelerate to  
attack speed! Draw their fire away from the cruisers."  
"Copy, Gold Leader," Wedge replied.  
  
The battle continued around the giant cruisers. Ackbar looked to  
the special ops officer, another Mon Calamari. "I hope the shield  
is down soon or the Imps will miss out on the surprise gift we have  
for them."  
"They'll get it down," the officer said, with his fingers firmly  
crossed.  
  
  
********  
  
Vader, Leia and Boba Fett entered the Emperor's throneroom.  
Palpatine saw them and ordered his Royal Guards to leave him  
with them. He looked with disgust at his Sith apprentice.  
"Why did you bring... this here?" He motioned to Fett with  
his thin, scrawny hand. "I only wanted Skywalker's daughter."  
"My Lord," Vader apologised. "He knows who I once was. That  
knowledge could be used against us."  
"You're an old fool. It is as if you still cling onto the past."  
The Emperor turned to the bounty hunter. "How do you know this?  
I have eliminated all with the knowledge of who Vader once was."  
  
Boba Fett took off his helmet to reveal the face of Anakin  
Skywalker. "Not quite all, 'my Emperor'".  
Palpatine looked shocked. This is not what he had expected.  
Anakin stood between the two Sith and Leia.  
"Skywalker... how did you survive the purge? I ensured that  
your pathetic kind were extinct."  
"Not quite. That was the problem with trusting 'Boba Fett' to  
hunt down some of the Jedi for you. Right now there are a  
group with the Rebel Fleet who are about to attack this  
worthless space station..."  
  
"It is of no consequence. The Death Star is fully armed and  
operational. The Rebellion will be crushed the moment it  
comes out of hyperspace."  
He motioned with his hand and Anakin flew across the room. The  
evil old man got down from his throne and walked up very close to  
Leia. The Emperor looked into her eyes and, for the first time,  
she could perceive the evil visage within the hood that her  
father had warned her about.  
"I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time you  
will call me Master... and perhaps more..." a smile cracked  
across his face as he touched Leia's cheek she pulled away from  
him.  
"You think I'm going to turn to you when my father is there to  
help me through this?"  
"You are mistaken. Anakin Skywalker is a weak fool. The years  
of hiding his Force abilities has no doubt weakened him. He  
will not be able to aid you."  
  
Palpatine opened a compartment on the side of his chair. A  
lightsaber emerged. Anakin got up from the floor to recognise  
it as his own, given to Luke by Obi-Wan but obviously lost when  
he fought Vader.  
"A Jedi's weapon. It was once your father's and your brother's,"  
the galactic ruler said as he stroked the chrome plating with  
his hand. "It could not save either of them from the different  
fates they suffered. Perhaps you will change that..."  
He threw it to Leia who caught it clumsily. She pressed a button  
and the blade extended. She pressed it again and it went back  
into the hilt.  
  
Through the round window behind the Emperor's throne could be  
seen the distant flashes of the space battle in progress.  
"Come, my dear. See for yourself."  
The Emperor motioned for Leia to stand beside him at the window.  
Vader stood near the throne, watching Anakin carefully who seemed  
to be intrigued by the events going on but not doing anything.  
Leia moved to look through a small section of the window.  
  
"From here you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance,  
and the end of your insignificant Rebellion." Palpatine looked over  
to Skywalker. "Your return is insignificant. My plan will go ahead."  
  
Leia was in torment. She glanced at the lightsaber in her hand.  
She didn't know how to use it but she wanted to cut the Emperor  
to pieces with it. Palaptine watched her and smiled.  
"Use the weapon. You need nothing more than pure anger to be able  
to. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger.  
With each passing moment, you make yourself more my servant."  
  
Leia turned the saber on. The blue blade came from it as he hit  
down on the old man. Vader moved his own weapon to intercept the  
blow and pushed her away. Leia stumbled back and fell down a  
set of steps. She landed on his back and watched in horror as  
the armour-clad Sith jumped down and help his weapon to her  
throat.  
"You are nothing princess. I will destroy you now to save you  
the embarrasment..."  
  
A metal crate mying nearby flew through the air, hitting Vader in  
the back of the head. The lightsaber flew from Leia's hands into  
those of Anakin Skywalker. He ignited it and somersaulted over  
to Vader where he hit his saber blade creating a series of sparks.  
  
Anakin and Vader engaged in a man-to-man duel of lightsabers even  
more vicious then the battle on Aeten II. But the old Jedi had  
suddenly grown stronger, and now the advantage shifted to him.  
Vader was forced back, losing his balance, and was knocked down  
some more stairs. Anakin stood at the top, ready to attack.  
  
The Sith attacked first, forcing Skywalker on the defensive. The  
Jedi leaped in an amazing reverse flip up to the safety of the  
catwalk overhead. Vader stood below him.  
"You have regained your strength Anakin Skywalker," the black  
clad Dark Jedi praised him. "You would have made a perfect Dark  
Side adept. But you chose the option that rendered you in your  
current situation..."  
"And what is that, Windu?" Anakin asked.  
"Doomed to die while your daughter is trained by my master. Once  
you are dead she will not be able to resist her anger. She will  
be one of us..."  
  
Vader threw his laser sword and it cut through the supports holding  
the catwalk, it then returned to Vader's hand. Anakin tumbled to  
the ground in a shower of sparks and rolled out of sight under  
the Emperor's platform. Vader moved to find him.  
"Now, my old friend, you will die..."  
  
"No!" Leia shouted. She ran at Vader, and held out her hand. Her  
father's weapon flew into her hand as he stabbed forward. The blade  
went into Vader's back and came out through his chest. He turned  
to the princess and pushed her away with the Force before  
moving closer towards her.  
  
********  
  
The Falcon and other Rebel fighters were engaged in a ferocious  
combat with Imperial TIE fighters, the battle raging around  
the cruisers of the Rebel armada. Lando was in radio communication  
with the pilots of the other Rebel squads and he quickly issued  
orders to them.  
"Watch yourself, Wedge! Three from above!"  
"Red Three, Red Two, pull in!"  
"Got it!"  
"Three of them coming in, twenty degrees!"  
"Cut to the left! I'll take the leader! They're heading for  
the medical frigate."  
  
Lando steered the Falcon through a complete flip, as his crew  
fired at the TIEs from the belly guns. The giant Imperial Star  
Destroyer waited silently some distance from the battle. The  
Emperor's huge Super Star Destroyer rested in the middle of the  
fleet.  
  
The giant laser dish on the completed half of the Death Star  
began to glow; Then a powerful beams shot out toward the  
aerial battle. An enormous Rebel cruiser was hit by the Death  
Star beam and was blown to dust.  
  
The Millennium Falcon was buffeted by the tremendous explosion  
of the Rebel cruiser. Lando and his copilot were stunned by the  
sight of the Death Star firepower.  
"That blast came from the Death Star!" Lando exclaimed. "That  
thing's operational!"  
  
The Rebel fleet continued to be picked off, from one side by  
the Death Star's deadly beam, from the other by the rampaging  
Imperial Star Destroyers. Lando steered the Falcon wildly  
through an obstacle course of floating giants.  
"Han'd better get that shield down or we're dead!"  
  
********  
  
Down on Endor, Han noticed the Imperials were still reeling  
from the thermal detonator blast. He called to the troops.  
"Come on! We're going in!" He pulled out his communicator  
and called to Captain Blabe. "I want that bunker door open  
and I want it done now!"  
"Yes sir!" Blabe replied. Seconds later the AT-ST's guns  
turned to the reinforced durasteel door and let rip. The  
laser fire blasted through the various layers as if they were  
paper.  
  
Han and the four other commandos ran through the mess and debris  
shooting down the Stormtroopers as they went. One Rebel got  
hit in the back and fell to the floor. Han turned back but the  
soldier motioned for him to continue before his head went limp  
and all the life drained out of him.  
  
Han ran into the bunker, his blaster ready. An Imperial officer  
looked stunned at this forced entry and pulled out his own  
weapon. "You cannot win, you Rebel scum."  
"I'm not to sure about that," Han smiled as he passed the charges  
to his troops. "I want a good clear spread, guys. Then get outta  
here!"  
The officer smirked. "They won't get far. You cannot escape with  
your life. The Death Star is operational and your fleet will  
be crushed."  
  
Han grinned as he lifted up his hand with the detonator in it.  
"Maybe so, but at least we'll go out with a bang." He pointed  
to the door and the Rebel commandos ran. "Move as fast as you  
can!" he shouted out. "I'll deal with this."  
  
Seconds later the commandos were out. Han pointed his blaster  
at the Imperials in the room. "How fast do you think it'll  
take before we can get char-grilled Imp?" he smiled. "Maybe  
you wanna test that theory."  
  
He closed his eyes and whispered to himself. "This is for you  
Leia. I'll always love you..." He opened them again and smiled.  
  
"Bang..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  



	7. Conclusions

Title: Revenge of the Jedi, Chapter Seven  
  
Author: Jonathan Evans  
  
Author email: noggins@ic24.net  
  
Summary: Continued from Chapter Six. Leia and Anakin face Palaptine and Vader as truths are revealed and relationships strained...  
  
Special Thanks: to everyone who's commented on all of my fan fiction so far. It's great to know I've got an audience! Special thanks to those who have commented on the story so far. I've enjoyed seeing the shock and intrigue that my story is causing and I hope you're looking forward to even more....  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything and I'm not making anymoney off of thi nor do I intend to (I'd like to but that's not the point). You can distribute this freely provided that it's complete with this disclaimer.  
  
REVENGE OF THE JEDI  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
By Jonathan Evans  
  
Ackbar sat in his seat on the bridge of the Calamari Star  
Cruiser. Outside the Rebel fighters were fighting a losing  
a battle against the TIEs and Star Destroyers. An A-wing  
plummeted through the cockpit of a Super Star Destroyer,  
forcing it down into the Death Star.  
  
A reading came to the computers. The bridge officer turned  
to Ackbar and gave a positive nod. The Admiral smiled and  
activated the com-link.  
"The shield is down! Commence attack on the Death Star's  
main reactor," he ordered.  
"We're on our way," Lando replied. "Red Group, Gold Group,  
all fighters follow me."  
Ackbar turned to another Mon Calamari nearby. "Send them  
the gift..."  
"Yes sir!"  
  
As the Falcon, followed by several smaller Rebel fighters,  
headed toward the unfinished superstructure of the Death Star,  
ten escape pods flew from the lead Cruiser, straight towards  
a docking bay of the massive space station.  
  
As they fell in place the doors opened and two Jedi emerged  
from each one, their lightsabers ignited. The Stormtroopers  
guarding the bay were quickly hacked down, their bodies  
falling to the ground in several pieces.  
"Get to the throneroom!" Adi Gallia called. "It's time we  
destroyed the Empire at its core!"  
  
One of the younger Jedi hacked through the reinforced door  
into the heart of the Death Star. The group came to a junction.  
"Which way?" one asked.  
"The Force will guide us," Gallia replied and closed her eyes.  
A legion of Stormtroopers came running up the corridor  
towards them, their blasters blazing towards the Jedi Knights.  
An array of lightsabers moved into place, deflecting the lasers  
back at their owners. Seven Imperial soldiers fell to the ground  
while others continued their pursuit. A blue skinned female  
Twi-Lek jumped forward and with a quick stroke decapitated  
two of the troops.  
  
"Master Gallia!" she called. "Where are we being guided?"  
"This way!" the dark skinned Jedi jumped up and cut through  
the ceiling with her red bladed laser sword. She quickly  
arrived at the next level, followed by her companions.  
  
********  
  
"You are weak, princess. You are not a Jedi. You never will  
be," Vader mocked Leia. He edged closer, his saber outstretched.  
Leia extended her arm to reach for the weapon she had just  
dropped in her fall. The red blade came down on her but she  
managed to roll away, activating her own lightsaber and striking  
down on Vader, an attack he easily blocked.  
  
Anakin crawled from under the rubble of the collapsed bridge  
to see his daughter struggling desperatly to defend herself  
against the Dark Lord. He pulled himself out only to discover  
a numbness in his leg. As he touched it he discovered that  
it was filled with sheer pain. It was broken, but he had  
to do something to help Leia. He staggered closer towards  
the two battling.  
  
"Do not forget me, Skywalker," a voice behind him hissed.  
Anakin turned to see Palpatine standing there, his arms  
outstretched. The old Jedi jumped out of the way of the  
first barrage of Force lightening but his injury left his  
reflexes slow as the second hit him, the blue streaks  
covering his whole body.  
  
Leia looked towards her father to see him suffering. She  
tried to ran to his aid but Vader's non-stop attacks prevented  
her. The screams of Anakin built up the anger in the princess  
and she struck again, rushing at Vader with an angered frenzy  
she never knew she had. Sparks flew as she and the Sith fought  
in the cramped area. Leia's hatred forced Vader to retreat out  
of the low area and across a bridge overlooking a vast elevator  
shaft. Each stroke of Leia's saber drove her enemy further  
toward defeat.  
  
Anakin looked at the way his daughter was fighting. "No!" He  
called. "That is not the way!" Palpatine increased the power  
of the blasts leaving Skywalker unable to speak other than in  
a scream. "It is how she was meant to fight you pathetic fool."  
  
The Dark Lord was knocked to his knees, and as he raised his sword  
to block another onslaught, Leia slashed Vader's right hand off  
at the wrist, causing metal and electronic parts to fly from the  
mechanical stump. Vader's sword clattered uselessly away, towards  
the edge of the platform and into the bottomless shaft below. Leia  
moved over Vader and held the blade of her own sword to the Dark  
Lord's throat.  
  
The Emperor watched with uncontrollable, pleased agitation. He  
looked down on Anakin. "See? She understands what you do not.  
Anger is the way forward. It grants you more control over your  
abilities..."  
"No..." the old Jedi moaned. "It controls you... but makes you  
believe you are the one with the... power..."  
Palpatine stopped the onslaught of electricity and Anakin fell  
to the ground, the shock waves still moving through his body,  
rendering him almost paralysed. The Sith Master walked towards  
Leia who was still looking in shock at Vader who was on the  
ground. She turned to face the Emperor with defiance in her  
eye.  
"You try to show me that the Dark Side is better yet you  
torture my father forcing me away from your teachings. I  
can't become evil like you... no one can and I don't  
understand enough about the Force to appreciate how the  
Dark can benifate me. You can't win."  
"But I can," the old man replied. "You do not need to  
understand the Force. All you need is anger and a thirst  
for vengeance. You have both of those... and the ability  
to learn. My princess, your planet is destroyed, your  
brother dead. You want to kill me and my apprentice. I  
want it too. Strike me down and you will know all you  
need to...."  
  
********  
  
Rebel fighters followed the Falcon across the surface of the  
Death Star to the unfinished portion, where they dived into the  
super-structure of the giant battle station, followed by many TIE  
fighters.  
"I'm going in," sighed Wedge Antilles out loud.  
"Here goes nothing," Lando replied. "Lock onto the strongest power  
source. It should be the power generator."  
  
Three X-wings led the chase through the ever-narrowing shaft,  
followed by the Falcon and four other fighters, plus TIE fighters  
who continually fired at the Rebels. The fighters and the Falcon  
raced through the tunnel, still pursued by the TIE fighters. One of  
the X-wings was hit from behind and exploded.  
  
Lando tried tp think the situation over. The more of them in  
here, the more enemy fighters would be following them but if there  
were less Rebels in here the chances of succeeding would be greatly  
diminished. He looked over to Nien Nunb who was obviously thinking  
the same thing. The alien nodded, more than enough confirmation  
for Calrissian to go along with his plan.  
  
"Split up and head back to the surface. See if you can get a few  
of those TIE fighters to follow you."  
  
The pilots forwarded their agreements and Rebel ships peeled off  
pursued by three of the TIE's, while Lando and Wedge continued through  
the main tunnel. It narrowed, and the Falcon was forced to scrape the  
side dangerously. Two other TIE fighters blasted away at them, hitting  
the back of Wedge's fighter.  
"You okay, Wedge?" Lando asked.  
"Just a little fried. I've taken worse," the seasoned pilot replied.  
"Anyway, we've got more to worry about than my tail... Our fleet's  
dying back there."  
"I know. The whole thing rests on us now..."  
  
The battle between the Rebel and Imperial fleet raged on. Several  
cruisers fire at the giant Super Star Destroyer while X-wings fought  
desperately with the incoming Imperial TIEs. One was hit from two  
of the slightly weaker fighters and exploded in a massive flash.  
A Y-wing launched a carefully locked proton torpedo towards a  
Star Destroyer's shield generators causing it to blow up, sending  
the massive cruiser on a collision course with one just below it.  
The first's front end piled through the main structure of the second  
and soon they were just floating space debris.  
  
********  
  
Leia looked into Palpatine's eyes and saw only evil. Perhaps in  
his younger days he had been a good man but had been corrupted  
by greed, envy and power. She didn't feel angry any more, just  
pity. He honestly believed that his way was the true way. He  
was deluded yet didn't realise.  
"I can only feel sorry for you, your Highness," she said and  
put the lightsaber she was holding away.  
  
Anakin looked up but it seemed to be too late as Darth Vader  
had got to his feet and was about to hack down on his daughter.  
Suddenly Leia felt the air blowing passed her ear and realised  
she had a sensitivity that she never realised. With an  
extrordinary leap, she flew through the air and landed behind  
Vader, but standing dangerously near the edge of the bridge  
leading down to the core of the Death Star.  
  
He re-ignited her lightsaber and deflected more of the Dark  
Lord's attacks but was forced closer and closer to the edge.  
"The Emperor had so much hope for you," he said. "You failed  
him, you failed me..."  
"I know nothing of you, Darth Vader," she replied. "You are  
a Jedi too weak to resist the easy way out of a problem. That's  
something that could never have happened to my father or my brother  
and will never happen to me. You thought you destroyed everything  
that belonged to me but you did the opposite of what you expected.  
You gave me hope. Without realising it, Vader, you gave me a  
future I never thought I could have..."  
  
Leia's defiance angered the Sith. He slashed at Leia but was  
stopped when a crashing ringed through his entire body. He  
turned around to see twenty Jedi knights, all armed with  
lightsabers, flooding into the throneroom. He recognised  
the leader and walked to her, ignoring Leia who ran to her  
father.  
  
Adi Gallia looked at Vader and frowned. "I thought more of  
you, Mace. You betrayed the Jedi and now look at you. I  
believe this is punishment enough for you. But you are not  
the reason I am here... he is."  
She looked at Palpatine who who was reeling from the shock  
of there being so many Jedi still alive after all that he  
had done to prevent it. Gallia stalked towards him.  
"Emperor Palpatine," she began. "Your reign of terror is  
over. The Republic will be restored."  
"I will not die, Jedi. I will go on forever as long as your  
kind exist to be tempted to the Dark Side... Strike me down.  
Kill me with your lack of emotion. You will never understand  
what it is like to be truly free."  
  
Gallia extended her saber and sliced through the Emperor.  
His body fell into two pieces. Vader watched in terror as  
everything he had known was falling apart around him but  
without warning he felt stronger, more powerful. His master  
had left him one last gift - his pure essence.  
"Come, my old friend," he hissed at the member of what had  
once been the Jedi Council. "We will finish this now..."  
  
********  
  
The Millennium Falcon led a swerving bomb run through the  
immense superstructure of the half-built Death Star while the  
Rebel Star Cruisers outside continually bombarded the huge  
station. And each direct hit was answered by resonating, chain-  
reaction explosions within the station itself.  
  
Lando's crew fired away at the pursuing TIE fighters as the  
dashing Baron of Bespin and his alien copilot homed in on the  
main reactor shaft.  
  
"There it is!" Wedge called out over the com-link as he gazed  
in awe at what was the power source to not only the entire battle  
station but also to the heart of the Empire itself.  
"All right, Wedge," Lando replied. "Go for the power regulator  
on the north tower."  
Wedge nodded to himself. "Copy, Gold Leader. I'm already on my  
way out."  
  
The X-wing headed for the top of the huge reactor and fired  
several proton torpedoes at the power regulator, causing a series  
of small explosions.  
  
The Falcon took a run towards the main reactor, and when it was  
dangerously close, Lando fired the missiles, which shot out of the  
Falcon with a powerful roar, and hit directly at the center of the  
main reactor.  
"We did it!" a Rebel situated at the back of the cockpit exclaimed.  
Nien Nunb cheered happily but Lando stayed calm. "We're not out  
of it yet!"  
  
He maneuvered the Falcon out of the winding superstructure just  
ahead of the continuing chain of explosions.  
  
********  
  
The two red lightsabers clashed fiercly as Vader and Adi Gallia  
fought. The aggression of Dark Lord was matched by the Jedi's  
calm, trance-like state as she hit back against his attacks.  
Palpatine's power was keeping him going but it was fading slowly.  
The initial burst of enery was lowered by the light energies  
flowing around the room.  
  
Two of the Jedi ran to help Anakin and Leia to their feet.  
"I think its time to go now," Skywalker said. "We have fought well  
but now it is time to think things over."  
"Indeed, Master Skywalker," Evajo Siinit replied.  
Anakin looked at the young boy. "Master?"  
"It was decided before you left us. You and Master Kenobi were  
to be offered places on the Council... you are a Jedi Master."  
Skywalker smiled. But this wasn't the time or the place. He  
staggered towards the door and looked back at Adi Gallia who  
fought well against the weakening Sith Lord.  
  
"Darth Vader..." she frowned. "You were one us once but you  
could not resist the Dark Side. It was your fear and jealousy that  
forced you over the edge and I am so sorry I was there to  
witness it. Good bye Mace Windu..."  
She sliced skillfully down, cutting the Dark Lord in half, his  
armour providing no defence against the lightsaber. As he died  
his life flew passed his eyes. He remembered growing up on  
Nar Shaddar, life was hard but he managed to be discovered  
by a Jedi who took him in, taught him the ways of the Force  
and eventually led to him being placed on the Council. It was  
when the boy came along that things began to change. Eventually  
even Yoda began to trust him but he himself had remained  
suspicious. Anakin Skywalker was liked by everyone but Mace  
Windu was still edging further away. Only the Chancellor  
understood his argument. The two developed a close relationship  
as he told the galactic leader all that was happening within the  
Council. He realised what a mistake he'd made as an attack in  
the Clone Wars caused the deaths of over a hundred Jedi. He realised  
only one person could have planned it that well. Upon meeting with  
Palaptine he realised that he was a Sith and told him that he  
should not hold back his anger and guilt, to let his emotions  
flow. It seemed like such a good philosophy. Soon Mace forgot  
all that he had stood for, all that his master had taught him,  
all that he learnt from his own experience. The Sith were new  
to him and he needed to know more. That was his mistake...  
  
The two parts of Vader's body fell to the floor with a thump.  
Gallia looked at the remains and shed a tear for her old friend.  
His way was wrong and he became someone he wasn't but to her  
he was always Mace Windu, a man she looked up to all her life.  
Adi picked up the fallen lightsaber and attached it to her belt  
before joining the other Jedi. The ground below her shook as the  
chain reactions through the Death Star were taking place.  
  
*********  
  
The Falcon flew at top speed, with a single X-wing as escort, over  
the endless surface of the Death Star. A series of explosions within  
the superstructure followed, then swiftly overtake the small craft as  
it raced for an exit.  
"Come on baby!" he shouted to the Falcon. "You know you can do it!"  
The heat in the cockpit began to rise. He turned to Nien Nunb and  
shook his head. He spoke into the radio.  
Wedge, I don't think we're going to make it.  
"You'll make it," Wedge reassured him. "Just follow me Gold Leader."  
"I promised to return his ship without a scratch..." he sighed. "I  
sure hope that old pirate forgives me."  
  
*********  
  
An Imperial shuttle, with Leia and Anakin in the cockpit, rocketed  
out of the main docking bay as that entire section of the Death Star  
was blown away. Anakin looked back at the group of Jedi, looking  
relaxed and serene despite all that was happening and realised how  
much he had changed. The panic was rising in him. If Obi-Wan was here  
he would have given him a real earfull about controlling his emotions.  
  
Leia's thoughts were elsewhere as she looked towards Endor just below  
them. She hoped Han was down there, she felt as if he should be, but  
something inside her was telling her otherwise. She controlled the  
shuttle carefully through tear-filled eyes.  
  
*********  
  
The X-wing, piloted by Wedge Antilles, raced out of the exploding  
superstructure and whizzed toward the Sanctuary Moon. But the Millennium  
Falcon was not fast enough as it exploded with the Death Star in a  
supernova of glory...  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED  



	8. Epilogue: A New Beginning

Title: Revenge of the Jedi, Epilogue  
  
Author: Jonathan Evans  
  
Author email: noggins@ic24.net  
  
Summary: Continued from Chapter Seven. Leia and the Jedi return to the Rebel fleet and think over everything that has happened to them in the battle...  
  
Special Thanks: to everyone who's commented on all of my fan fiction so far. It's great to know I've got an audience! Special thanks to those who have commented on the story so far. I've enjoyed seeing the shock and intrigue that my story is causing and I hope you're looking forward to even more....  
  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything and I'm not making anymoney off of thi nor do I intend to (I'd like to but that's not the point). You can distribute this freely provided that it's complete with this disclaimer.  
  
REVENGE OF THE JEDI  
EPILOGUE  
By Jonathan Evans  
  
The victory celebrations commenced on the lead Rebel Cruiser.  
Within seconds of the Death Star's explosion all of the  
surviving Imperial Star Destroyers had entered hyperspace. It  
was decided that they could be captured later. For now it was  
time to wallow in the fact that the Alliance had come out on  
top.  
  
The escape pods from the Millennium Falcon were brought into  
the docking bay. Lando and Nien Nunb staggered out looking  
worse for wear but happy that they had survived the experience.  
"I'm not looking forward to facing Han," Calrissian smiled a  
little. "When he finds out what I've done to his ship he'll  
never speak to me again."  
  
Mon Mothma and the rest of the greetings party did not  
respond. Suddenly it struck Lando. He realised what had happened.  
"How... how did he die?"  
"He destroyed the shield generator from the inside," Mothma  
replied. "He sacrificed himself for the Rebellion."  
"But WHY???" Lando shouted out. "Why did he have to be the  
one to go? It should have been me! I owed him so much yet I  
was the one to survive!"  
  
"The ways of the Force can never be understood..."  
Calrissian looked around to see Adi Gallia. She walked closer  
to him and he smiled a little. "At least your battle went  
well," he said.  
"We have to talk, General," the Jedi Master told him.  
"Not yet. I have to see Leia..."  
"It is important that you come with me," Adi continued in an  
annoyingly persistant manner. "I have something important to  
tell you - about your past."  
"My past?" Lando asked, his face filled with confusion.  
  
********  
  
Leia stood alone in her quarters. The lights were turned  
down to match her sad, solemn state of mind. Tears ran freely  
down her cheeks for the first time and she fell to her knees.  
"What am I supposed to do now?" she pleaded to no one in  
particular. "Where is my life supposed to go?"  
  
Her eyes were lifted by a blue glow that filled the entire  
room. Standing before her were General Kenobi, a short green  
alien with wise, caring eyes and Luke. Her brother smiled  
at her and held out his hand. Leia went to touch it but it  
moved through him.  
  
"The Force will guide you, my sister," he said. "I will  
always be there for you whenever you need me. I am to be  
your guide in the ways of the Force as Ben and Master Yoda  
were for me." Kenobi and the alien nodded. Luke continued.  
"The journey will be hard but you will take it in a time  
of peace and prosperity. You have the future in your hands  
and it is a good future. May the Force be with you, my  
dearest Leia..."  
  
The ghosts faded away. Leia felt empty and filled with power  
at the same time. She got to her feet and looked at the spot  
where Luke had stood. She knew she had not seen the last of  
him.  
  
A pair of hands rested on her shoulders. She turned to see  
her father standing behind her. "Did you see...?" she said  
smiling through the tears. He nodded. The princess hugged  
her father tightly. Tomorrow would be another day but right  
now she wanted to be as close to her only living family member  
as she could...  
  
********  
  
Miles away on the Imperial planet of Coruscant, Mara Jade  
opened her eyes after the pain had left her. The loss filled  
her entire body. She got slowly to her feet, not remembering  
how she ended up on the floor in the first place.  
  
Her master's words echoed in her mind. "You will kill Leia  
Organa..."  
"Yes, my Emperor," she hissed quietly.  
  
THE END???????  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope everyone enjoyed that. It was my biggest fan fiction feat and I myself am pretty impressed with how it went and the positive comments I received. Again, I thank everyone who reviewed each chapter.  
On another note, I'm planning a continuation of the story - kind of an alternate expanded universe following on from Revenge of the Jedi. The REPUBLIC SAGA will begin soon, the first chapter starting as soon as I find out if anyone is interested in reading the continuing adventures of Leia, Anakin and the New Republic as it enters the era of VENGEANCE.... hopefully the first in a line of stories of the new New Republic.... 


End file.
